Worthy
by Allyrion
Summary: The Dragonborn and Aela the Huntress spar in more ways than one, and invite Lydia in for the fun.
1. Chapter 1

Inside Jorrvaskr, the headquarters of the Companions of Whiterun, the sounds of a fight could be heard. It was not unfamiliar experience to any in Whiterun who passed, but this time the fighters were particularly special.

The Last Dragonborn, known as Dovahkiin to many, stood bareheaded for once. He was on one side of the sparring circle, his hands upraised in guard position, his chest heaving. A hulking, brawny man of considerable strength, he had accomplished many feats of valor a formidable reputation through Skyrim. Despite this, he was still being sorely tested by his opponent.

It was a battle of contrasting styles. Aela the Huntress could not battle him blow for blow, unable to match his fabled strength and fortitude. Despite being a powerful Nord woman, the Dovahkiin surpassed her in this, along with almost everyone in Skyrim. Aela seemed to know and respect this, however, countering with remarkable speed and agility. It seemed she landed two blows for every one he landed, with even more of his swinging through air or merely glancing. The damnable woman was quicker than he would have believed, the three black marks stretching diagonally on her face and eyes twinkling with amusement as if he were some toy.

He cursed, thinking of the many dragons he had slain, but fighting Aela had proved to be such a bother to him. His pride was salved by the thought that his dragon shouts or magics could have swayed the fight in actual battle. There was no reason this should have lasted as long as it had.

The Dovahkiin's thoughts were a distraction. Aela feinted a punch with her right hand, then her left, and suddenly swung her right leg up in a kick. The Dovahkiin took the blow to the side of the head, and went to one knee, head bowed. Aela sprang forward towards him to finish him off, perhaps with more kicks, or punches, or driving her knee into his head like she had done before.

Suddenly, the Dovahkiin sprang powerfully forward, driving off his low center of gravity. They met with a thud, the impact knocking the breath from Aela as the Dovahkiin drove her backwards. He could feel the impact himself but he was well past bothering as he pushed her into the ground. His fist rose to threaten her face, but Aela drove a leg into his midsection and pushed him to the side. They rolled together, over and over, until finally the Dragonborn emerged on top to grab her arms in a vice-like grip.

They were both breathing heavily by then, and exhausted. He loomed above her, both legs straddling her waist, his fists poised threateningly above her head. Aela's fierce pale eyes looked upward at the impossible situation and the Dovahkiin could feel the resistance suddenly go out of the Nord woman. "I yield," she said grudgingly.

The Dovahkiin stayed for a moment longer and then swung off of Aela. "Well fought," the Huntress told him, returning to her feet with an agile flip. "You caught me by surprise."

"You are not unskilled," said the Dragonborn in his deep growl. ""It was closer than I thought it would be."

"From the fierce Dovahkiin, that's quite a compliment," Aela said with a small smile. The Dragonborn could not help but notice the beauty that suddenly came forth with that smile and show of teeth. Her body was sweaty, her hair plastered to her head, the shape of breast, hip, and lithe female form visible beneath the clinging sparring clothes. It was not the first time he had noticed this. He still remembered when Aela had fearlessly joined him as his Companion when Lydia had been ill, in her consistently revealing battle dress.

The Dovahkiin did not respond to Aela. A man of few words normally, he was further distracted by these thoughts. Aela looked at the brooding Dragonborn with her eyes bright and fierce once more.

"I promised you a favor if you won," Aela said. "Anything you may ask of me."

"I must return to Breezehome." The Dovahkiin was already past schedule. Lydia was waiting for him no doubt, to help him "carry his burdens".

"Oh I think Lydia can wait a little while," Aela said teasingly. "You are Dragonborn, are you not? Surely you can be home a little late. There is something we must discuss."

Her tone was so mocking that the Dovahkiin felt mildly infuriated, insulted by her minor probe at his masculinity. He looked darkly at her, and saw her sparkling eyes look back into his, giving just the tiniest nod to him. It was enough.

"Downstairs then." The Dragonborn did not wait for a reply, turning towards the staircase. He could hear Aela following with lighter steps, her shadow stretching forward as they descended.

The Dovahkiin was not completely oblivious. He knew what Aela wanted, and he distantly reflected on Lydia. There was no way his housecarl and wife did not know by now. While he would dutifully plough her every night, and sometimes more than that, she knew what kind of man he was. The Dovahkiin was a roiling mass of masculinity and testosterone, and he had known many woman before and after Lydia.

Mjoll the Lioness had been his first. He remembered the way she had clawed at his back and shuddered in pleasure as he had driven into her to fill her with seed. Joris the Shield-Maiden had accepted his seed as well. Iona, Muiri, Temba Wide-Arm. Ysolda had been different and the most recent. The merchant woman had taken him aside on approach to Jorrvaskr and swallowed his seed instead. It made no matter. The Dragonborn probably had many other children all the way through Skyrim, and this did not concern him in the slightest.

Lydia had to know by now, but he could not be totally sure. The Dovahkiin never spoke of his conquests, and Lydia never spoke her thoughts with him.

In one of the sleeping cells underneath Jorrvaskr, both he and Aela finally stopped and stood looking at each other. The red-headed Nord smiled welcomingly at him.

"What is it, Aela?" The Dovahkiin had to be sure. He gave his seed to any pleasing female that asked for it, but he did not rape. There were women enough that wanted him.

"I thought we could use some extra sparring."

"Good." The Dovahkiin kicked shut the door. He turned to grip Aela's body with his strong hands, his head tilted downwards to kiss the shorter Nord woman. Her eyes widened with the suddenness of the action, but quickly returned to normal. Aela's mouth was yielding, her tongue extending into his own mouth. Then they parted. She was breathless, and they both looked at each hungrily and began undressing themselves.

Aela helped pull the sweat-stained light cotton tunic the Dovahkiin had been wearing over his head and tossed it aside. In response, the Dragonborn gripped her own tunic with two strong hands and ripped the fabric apart. A look of shock came over Aela's eyes, and the smallest blush emerged onto her face as her breasts were bared so quickly to him. The Dovahkiin looked at her chest unashamedly, observing the small round breasts, the nipples hard with arousal, form still lightly sweaty from their sparring. He would make her sweat much more than that.

Aela adjusted to the fury of her partner. She tugged down her own light workout pants, revealing that she wore nothing underneath, a patch of matching red pubic hair growing between her thighs. Then Aela tugged down the Dragonborn's pants to reveal her target, tossing aside their footwear for good measure, and knelt before him. The Dovahkiin's dick was a large specimen, six inches and growing, extending further outward by every moment. She looked upwards at him, across the huge shoulders, the scarred and muscled form, into the dark eyes above, then she opened her mouth to take him inside of her.

The Dovahkiin felt his cock enter the mouth of Aela the Huntress, and felt pleasure emerge at the sensation of this worthy woman sucking his dick. Aela flicked her tongue on his tip, teasingly, savouring the experience of his pre-cum and his phallus as it now reached full extension.

But the Dragonborn would not be toyed with. As he felt her tongue flick at him, her red head bobbing on the edge of his now fully erect cock, he did what he had always done with his partners: he was rough.

Both his hands drove forward suddenly to grip the back of her head with immense strength. And then he drove Aela's head all along his length to deepthroat him.

Aela's eyes widened like saucers, and then she began to cough around him. Unyielding, the Dovahkiin kept his hands on the back of her head, mashing her lips and face on his dark pubic hairs as he forced his entire large length into her. He felt his dick touch the back of her throat and the vibrations as she coughed along his length. Her eyes watered and closed, and Aela the Huntress knew she had more than she had bargained for.

And that was what she had always wanted.

Aela's eyes reopened. The Nord woman was not unaccustomed to blowjobs, nor hard sex. Not a single tear fell from her proud eyes as she felt his mammoth cock sheathed inside her mouth, and she stopped coughing and began to suck harder and harder.

The Dovahkiin was pleased. Aela had proved as worthy in sex as she had in combat. He was glad. He had had enough of soft women like Ysolda...the strong were the ones who truly deserved his seed. The Dovahkiin let her continue her ministrations for a while, moving his hands off her head at last, allowing her to move her bob back and forth on his length. Then he pushed her head off of him. Aela's lips were still parted from where his large cock had been a moment before, her eyes looking into his questioningly, her nude form still kneeling before him in submission.

The Dragonborn lifted her upwards, and then threw her roughly onto the bed. He threw himself on top of her, his dick fully erect and prepared to give her the gift of first penetration. As he positioned himself with her cunt, Aela's bright pale eyes looked into his, and then suddenly she rolled them both over in a similar move to their sparring. This time, Aela came out on top. She straddled his legs, her arms holding his. The Dovahkiin made to roll them over again but her legs had locked his body in place like a vice. His arms could have overpowered her, but he suddenly decided to let her have her way for a moment. She had proven herself.

Aela looked wickedly down at the huge man below her, and then brought one hand below her as she braced the other on his chest. The hand below gripped the Dovahkiin's dick, lining it up with her, and then, with a ferocity matching his, she impaled herself on his full length.

The Nord woman cried out in pleasure as the Dovahkiin's cock filled her wonderfully in ways she had never imagined. None of Aela's other partners had been this large or this intense. She felt him so deep inside her, and looked down on his strong male form. What a man.

The Dovahkiin felt himself completely sheathed in the gloriously hot and tight pussy of Aela the Huntress, looking down in approval at his completely obscured dick. The sensation of her velvety cunt around him was marvelous, and he could see and feel how wet she was there. There was no other way Aela could have taken him inside her as well as she had.

Aela rose off of him slowly, bracing both hands on his chest, then fell back onto him. As she did, the Dovahkiin made a small move to roll her over again without his arms, but her leg muscles stood out like cords to hold herself in place on top of him. As the sensation of his sizable penis became more familiar, Aela rose and fell on him faster and faster. Aela's cunt became the center of her existence, as she felt it filled again and again with this fierce male specimen. Her breasts protruded, nipples hard and jutting, her lovely female legs gripping his form fiercely. A golden sheen covered her form as she looked down into his eyes and moaned in pleasure.

It continued that way for some time until the Dovahkiin had had enough, as he felt his climax draw ever closer. Aela had earned her time on top, he would not grudge her that. But he was Dragonborn. His hands gripped her female form on the waist and drove her to the side to roll her over. For a moment Aela resisted, her legs still clamped on him like iron, then she let herself go, rolling onto her back. The Dovahkiin was now on top of her, and this position he knew very well.

He looked down at Aela's nude form, studying the pale eyes looking upwards desiringly at him from above the pair of jiggling breasts, the appealing curves at the waist and hip, the red pubes and the glistening pussy beneath. Then he shoved himself back inside of her and heard her moan as he drove into her.

The pace the Dovahkiin set was incredible for Aela. She felt him drive into her with all the strength of his body, sending her own shaking from the impacts. Aela's hands continued to be active, tugging at his chest, then at her own breasts, and then at his buttocks to drive him even further into her. As if this amazing man needed her help. The thrusts continued unrelentingly as she cried out again.

How long this lasted she could not stay, but it was a very long time, especially after such an arduous sparring session. The Dragonborn's stamina was impressive as he pounded away at her, and thoughts were continuously driven out of her head by the thrusts. Between them, she began to think about the end of this wonderful experience. Her eyes drew upwards to meet his, the lips that had so recently sucked his dick parting wider and wider. And suddenly, Aela the Huntress screeched in orgasm, her world going white before her eyes, her eyes rolling, her body shaking, roiling, and twisting wildly as the Dovahkiin continued to drive within her.

The sight of Aela the Huntress, this fine Nord woman, cumming hard on his dick was appealing to the Dovahkiin as he contemplated his newest sexual conquest. As her cunt convulsed around him and he drove into those twitching muscles again and again, he began to feel the approach of his own orgasm. This would be a worthy woman to carry his seed. He would give her all that she wanted.

The Dragonborn's thrusts grew slightly more erratic as his orgasm approached. Aela was just then slowly returning to normal, her eyes refocusing, watching the play of muscles on his body. Then the Dovahkiin let out out a low, guttural growl, and drove into her deeply. For a moment Aela could not feel anything, then suddenly, like a bloom of hope, she felt hot squirts of liquid within her. Her ravaged body shook again in pleasure, and Aela screamed at the wonderful feeling of his pulsing penis inside her. This what what she wanted more than anything, it was vulgar, lewd, and absolutely enchanting.

The Dovahkiin continued to pump inside Aela as he came, churning the creampie into a frothy white mess. There was no stopping his virile ejaculation. Aela felt him shooting more and more, coating her womb, filling her up and then some. Her hands found his back and clawed at him. The Dovahkiin continued cumming inside Aela, the feeling of her cunt liquids and his own load of jism mixing inside her a heavenly one. Finally however, his orgasm began to subside, and he slowly drew out. One final spurt of jism shot from him onto her red pubes, a trail of white liquid adorning it like some sort of marker.

Aela lay on her back, her body heaving, her hands falling exhaustedly from his back. The Dovahkiin pulled back and looked at the sight of her glistening form, the trail of jism on her red pubic hairs. Then he looked down further to the pussy he had just filled, the creamy white coating the pink folds everywhere he could see. Some of it was leaking out onto the cloth of the bed, unsurprising given the power of his orgasm.

One of Aela's hands snaked downwards to gather the jism along her pubes, which she brought back to her mouth to taste him. His taste was strong but not unpleasant. The other stretched further downwards to gather the leaking jism, thrusting it back inside her, then rubbing at her own cream-filled cunt while she prevented any further escape.

The beautiful, impregnated female form before him was quite a sight even for the experienced Dovahkiin. "You are a worthy woman, Aela the Huntress."

"Thank you, Dovahkiin," said Aela breathlessly as she still exquisitely felt his seed inside him. "You are a worthy man. Would that we have made a strong child tonight."

The Dovahkiin grunted his assent. Then he picked up his clothes and dressed himself. Aela had one final sight of the softening dick that had filled her, then it was obscured again.

"We will spar again, Aela."

"Oh I am counting on it," Aela said. "Both kinds."

The Dragonborn looked at her one more time, then decided swiftly. "Yes. Even if Lydia does not agree."

"You need not worry about that. I have seen the way she looks at me. She approves of me. She may even join us. Would you like that, Dragonborn?"

The Dovahkiin thought of that. Lydia had indeed seemed to share a warrior's rapport with the fierce Nord Huntress. Perhaps this idea had merit. "Yes. I will ask her."

"Good. I'll be waiting." Aela laid back her head on the pillows of the bed. The Dovahkiin left her there without a further word.

Exhausted, Aela's eyes grew heavy. The sensation of her filled pussy, tired body and muscles all served to fill her with a sense of content. Aela the Huntress fell into darkness, but one final thought filled her mind, hoping, pleading that this would not be the end.


	2. Chapter 2

A cold and cheerless meal awaited inside Breezehome.

It seemed to the Dovahkiin that his wife was even more distant than usual. The odd coldness was not unexpected, or even uncommon. The Dovahkiin was often off on his adventures and they did not serve his relationship well.

Their meal passed ten minutes in silence. The table was lit only by a few small candles, glowing faintly in the fading dusk light. Lydia's face was a still mask not entirely devoid of the beauty that had first attracted the Dovahkiin as he began his adventures in Skyrim.

Of course, as he had continued, he had known other women. As recently as the night before he had seeded Aela the Huntress. But that was not something that needed to be spoken aloud, particularly not at this frigid dinner.

The Dovahkiin continued his thoughts as he ate his meal.

Perhaps he should have been a little more active to Lydia and her needs. Only on occasion had he deigned to bring her along. Often the Dovahkiin preferred to travel by himself, to prove his worthiness and his strength. Other times he brought along a single member of the myriad of characters that had been attracted to his cause. It was enough to drive Lydia more than a little stir-crazy, forced to mind their household in Whiterun.

It was not a life suited for the martial Lydia who had lived her life as a housecarl, a noble soldier of Whiterun. Nord women were drawn to strength; how could they not be, in this beautiful, cold, unforgiving environment. They were unsuited to sitting inside houses.

Equally unfortunately, strength did not always lead to the best prospects of marriage, as the Dragonborn himself proved.

He did not delude himself. The Dovahiin was not the perfect husband by any means, as his continuing adventures and sexual escapades proved. But he was still fond of Lydia, and wished her no harm. However, he would not change his nature or his course for anyone. He was strong, which was what both drew her to him and drove her away.

"Dovahkiin."

A hugely-muscled form, scarred and toned by endless conflicts with giants, dragons, and other denizens of Skyrim, the Dragonborn turned his face to his wife. "What is it, wife?"

"This relationship...the way it is." Lydia spoke the words haltingly, and the Dovakiin flashed some anger. He was not the type to be patient about talk of feelings.

"What of it?"

"It cannot continue this way." Lydia took a swallow, steeling herself. She was a formidable woman, but the Dovahkiin was still intimidating even to the likes of her. A slayer of dragons, a bear of a man, few in Skyrim would risk facing his wrath. "I need to go on an adventure with you. Please."

The Dovahkiin considered. Lydia was no weakling, her sword-arm had contributed to the demise of many foes, even if it had not been recently. She was worthy, and he did not begrudge her desires...in or out of their bed.

"Very well." A man of many words was the Dovahkiin.

"I have scouted a cave hours away from here," Lydia confessed. "I believe it was a crypt of ancient Nords. The air was frigid inside, even near the mouth, and I could hear distant sounds of something I cannot place."

She paused. "It would be a worthy battle."

The Dovahkiin was more pleased at the prospects. He enjoyed conflict and battle, but not the long waits of searching in between. The beauty of Skyrim, pervasive, was something he had observed for far too long to continue noticing it. In his life, he yearned for only further challenges, to set himself against the best nature and dark magics could offer.

"Tomorrow you will lead me to this cave. Ready yourself for battle and collect your armour." The Dovahkiin took another bite.

"One more thing." The words were hesitant, halting, and less certain than before. They had been married for long enough that even the oblivious Dovahkiin could see a strange swirl of emotions on Lydia's face.

Confusion, trepidation, joy, mischief...

"What is that, wife?"

Lydia took a deep breath. "Bring Aela."

* * *

The Dovahkiin emerged from Breezehome into morning sunlight. Whiterun had a hard kind of Nord beauty, a functionality and baseness that passed the more urban settings of Windhelm and other towns the Dovahkiin had visited. Above it all, though, as if to remind the town of the true ruler of Skyrim, were the looming mountains. Only Dragonsreach, the hall of the Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun rose to the challenge, and it was a feeble one at best.

Not one for wasting time, the Dovahkiin was already dressed for battle. His iconic horned helmet hid the top of his head, exposing only the lower half of his hard face and dark eyes. It lent him an almost demonic appearance, amplified only further by his near legendary status as a conqueror of Skyrim's evils.

Denizens found their eyes drawn to him and his form. A few of his female conquests favoured him with furtive smiles. The Dovahkiin ignored all of it. He had no time to waste as he strode forward determinedly.

As he approached Jorvvaskr, he saw some of his fellow members of the Companions. While the secret of their nature as werewolves were known to him, he did not let it faze him in the slightest. The Dragonborn gave a nod to a sparring pair of burly Nords, the brothers Farkas and Vilkas. The Companions themselves were among the only people in the town worthy of his notice and respect.

Aela was in the middle of her morning workout already as he stepped inside Jorrvaskr once again. She was swinging with her fists at a workout doll, striking with surprising strength. Despite that, it was the kicks that the Dovahkiin remembered most from so recently, which she unleashed less often, but more devastatingly, rocking the doll.

She was beautiful. Slim, for Nord women as a rule favoured towards athletic, toned, strong, and balanced. Her arms were thin but corded with muscle. Her toned thighs awoke a number of memories of their last coupling two nights past. The curtain of red hair, framing the fierce tattoos on the face, was tangled in sweat but that somehow made her all the more endearing.

"Aela." The Dovahkiin stood in the doorway, huge and armoured. Aela finished a series of blows, then brought a cloth-clad hand up to wipe at her nose, panting slightly. Her eyes met his and her face broke from its still, determined mask to favour him with a smile.

"Dovahkiin. How can I serve." Her eyes sparkled with mischief, but the Dovahkiin had no time for such now. Death and battle awaited first.

"Armour yourself, Companion. You will have the privilege of joining me in battle."

He paused. "And Lydia as well. You once told me that was what you wanted."

Aela contemplated that with the sly smile of a minx.

"Delightful." Aela's normal tone was deeper than most women, but still managed to convey a definitely noticeable note of sultriness. "Sounds like fun."

* * *

The morning was not old when the three of them set out from Whiterun together. As they passed into the green, uneven fields surrounding the town, the Dovahkiin took a moment to reflect on the surroundings.

He had been around Whiterun hundreds of times by now, unsurprising given he had chosen it as home over the other potential settlements. By now, he had explored much of Skyrim, from the very bowels of the earth to the Throat of the World. He had seen so much that he now ignored sights that might have inspired others.

It was undeniably pretty though. An idyllic environment of pure nature, and perhaps it had some extra power to him to view it through company, particularly the company of two women.

Lydia, clad in her housecarl outfit and dark hair braided for combat, took a joyful breath of the clean, pure Skyrim air. There was a sense of joy about her. The frigid mask and coldness of the household, cloistered Lydia was gone. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes bright, her legs bare. A faint smile played among her face. It had been some time that Lydia had looked so fair in the eyes of the Dovahkiin.

Aela herself was more serious and reminded the Dovahkiin of a formidable serpent poised to strike. Her sinewy form bore her own standard combat outfit of cloth that slashed down to reveal the curve of breasts and the pale chest. Her eyes were keen, her hair windblown, expression poised and serious.

Aela was the Huntress, and she was looking for her prey.

Together they marched for several hours, well into the uninhibited wildlands of Skyrim. They passed a giant walking along with some mammoths, shuffling along on huge, shambling legs with downcast eyes. The Dovahkiin approved of giants. Fierce fighters when roused.

The only conflict emerged at midday when a pack of wolves found the courage to attack them. Perhaps regarding the Dragonborn as the most threatening, one each dove instead at his companions. Lean grey creatures, products of a harsh environment, wolves were formidable foes. But not formidable enough, As the Dovahkiin brought his own Daedric longsword up, dark but gleaming with enchantment, to ensure no further wolves approached, each of his companions gutted their attackers. For good measure, he gave a ferocious Dragon Shout to drive away the pack, who fled yelping with their tails between their legs.

Lydia's sword was red with blood from where she had thrust it deeply into the wolf mouth. She was breathless, and looked even more excited than before at the experience. The Dragonborn studied her with approval, as Aela herself methodically wiped her own blade off, already prepared for battle again.

As the sun was sinking into dusk and evening descended, they finally found the cave.

It was a large fissure in the rock, with a total darkness inside that would have daunted many common travellers. It only served to excite the Dovahkiin and his two beautiful companions. After receiving a nod from Lydia, the Dragonborn led the way inside.

To address the darkness, the Dovahkiin shifted his sword into one hand. From the other emerged a bright fiery ball of threatening magic. The enchanted sword shone with a low light of its own as the Dragonborn descended, a huge form lighting up the darkness.

Queer sounds echoed through the cave as they descended, and the culprit was soon caught. As the Dovahkiin passed an open coffin, the skeleton inside it suddenly stirred, bearing an ancient Nord sword and with cold eye sockets glowing with bright blue light.

The Dragonborn did not even bother to throw his fireball at the creature. It would have been too easy, and it was his preference to keep it in reserve for further threats. His sword swing sheared the skeleton's weapon arm in half, dropping the sword from his hands. As it clattered unnaturally at him, he swung his sword again through its neck, decapitating it. The bones fell to a pile below him, now devoid of magic.

All around him he could hear the clattering and stirring sounds of more skeletons. The Dovahkiin smiled, and plunged into the fray, his companions following.

It would have been a slaughter, if sending skeletons back to the grave could be counted as such. A dozen attackers drove towards them, and the Dragonborn sped through them like a whirlwind of destruction. One skeleton was deprived of a steely end by a fireball that incinerated it where it stood.

It was not all that easy, however.

There was a strange sound, as if some cloth were being faintly parted. The Dovahkiin cast his eyes upward to see the thick white web and spindly black legs slicing through it. And then there came a louder sound, a hiss from the above, and a huge spider clawed through and began to fall towards Aela.

The Dovahkiin shouted, but was unable to act, parrying the blows of two skeletons to drive his sword into a third. Aela looked upwards to see the horrible sight of the spider falling down at her and then suddenly there was a flash of steely light. A sword suddenly sprouted from the spider's round backside, piercing deeply into its vitals. It was thrown with such force that the spider's diving attack was driven off and it fell off to the side.

Aela looked at the spider and the sword thrown into it, but her attention was driven back towards the skeleton attacking her. The wounded spider, huge and horrible with its mandibles clacking, leapt forward again.

Then a huge sound filled the chamber.

"Fus Ro DAH!"

A huge hurricane of sound and air passed Aela's side, setting her hair flying. It struck the spider square and drove it backward from its second attack. It hissed in confusion and fury, sword hilt still protruding from its body. The creature began to stir for another attack.

It never happened. A fireball followed, a huge, hellish inferno of power thrown by the most powerful man in Skyrim. Some creatures were capable of dodging such, but certainly not a dazed spider struck by a fierce Dragon Shout. The fireball struck the spider square, and its body simply liquified. If the creature could have screamed it would have, but its face and mouth were point of first impact. The legs twitched horribly and then they too disintegrated, until there was nothing left but a foul stench and cinders.

Aela dove under her skeleton's blow and raised her own sword in a vicious uppercut to shear the skeleton's skull in two, the front of the skull falling away. As it reeled she swung her sword in another blow to decapitate it.

Hers had been the last. Silence fell on the cavern.

The three stood there, panting. The room was the last of the cave. Inside the coffins were a variety of goods, the odd gem and heirloom buried with the skeletons. It was evidently a traditional Nord burial site.

"Was that worth the walk, husband?" Lydia commented. She no longer bore her own sword, which was now completely disintegrated, a casualty of the fireball that had claimed the spider.

The Dovahkiin nodded, then turned to loot the cavern. Availing themselves of any equipment they deemed worthwhile after the battle, the Dovahkiin and his companions made ready to depart. Through the darkness, their feet often met the bones of the defeated skeletons.

Lit by the light of the Dragonborn's sword and fireball once more, they made their way out to see a dark night that paled before the darkness of the cave. As they continued forward, the Dovahkiin saw Aela throw a curious glance at Lydia, but no words were spoken.

They would need to camp for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

All three sat beside the roaring fire as the darkness descended around them.

Aela's strangely pale eyes flickered with the reflected light as she pondered to herself. On the other side of the fire, Lydia was studying her new sword with the trained eye of a warrior. With the loss of her previous one, and the journey that awaited them on the morrow, she had been forced to make do with the best they had found in the caves.

The best of the collection was an ancient Nord sword formerly wielded by one of their skeleton enemies, and probably more living creatures before that. Years of neglect had left it well spotted with rust, but the blade had looked the sharpest of the lot. Lydia brought out a grinding stone down upon the metal, trying to clear away the rust, sharpening the blade to lend it new life.

On the third side of the fire, the Dovahkiin had opened his pack to begin eating some of the meal they had prepared for their journey. A large man, particularly after the day of travel and fight at the end, needed his strength. Especially since the Dovahkiin had needed to use both his magics and a Dragon Shout. Nothing was quite like the last to work up an appetite, as the Dragonborn demonstrated, tearing into a loaf of bread with bare hands.

Words were fleeting as the trio instead listened to the fire crackle and the rasp of the sword sharpening. They would need to be on their guard tonight, here in the wilds of Skyrim with a fire blazing. The wolf pack would return, or a variety of other enemies of the wilderness.

It was Aela, turning away from her ponderings in the flickering flames of the fire, who finally broke the silence.

"You saved me, Lydia."

Lydia paused a moment mid-stroke, then continued. "I suppose I did, Aela."

Aela turned her eyes from the fire to look at her. "You didn't have to. You could have let me die."

"Why would I do that?" Lydia commented neutrally.

Aela studied the dark-haired housecarl shrewdly. "Because you know. About me, and the Dragonborn."

Lydia stopped. Her face was still as she studied the red-haired Companion, but her face grew a little more stoic and hard.

"I suspected it."

The Dovahkiin was discomfited by this discussion as if he were not there, but he instead filled his mouth with a powerful ale. Sometimes, even he knew better than to speak.

Aela looked evenly at Lydia. "Your husband is a strong man. One of the best of Skyrim."

"I know that." Lydia paused, then pressed on. "I know you are not the only other woman he has met after our marriage."

Well, now at least it was in the open. For good or ill. The Dovahkiin looked at Lydia, but it was not in him to apologize. "Lydia. You-"

"I've always known about the way you were, Dragonborn, from the day you first walked into Dragonsreach." Lydia paused a moment, then continued.

"I've always known you are not the marriage type. When I accepted your proposal, I knew who I was getting into. I would have the finest man in Skyrim, who would not change for anything. Even if I sometimes wished it was otherwise."

Her face was strange, as conflicting emotions were wrought themselves upon it. As if to distract herself, she sharpened the sword again, continuing her dialogue almost benignly.

"I confess I am not exactly pleased my husband is sleeping with other women. But I knew it was possible, even likely. Perhaps I clung onto the small hope that it was all untrue, despite the evidence. The late nights."

Silence descended. Then Aela spoke up again. "Then why did you save me? One of your husband's...lovers?"

Lydia looked at Aela steadily.

"Because, compared to the many in Skyrim that I know my husband has been with, you are the worthiest, Aela. Of him."

She sighed quietly, then went on. "I've always seen you from afar. You are among the best of the Companions, a far-famed Huntress. A true Nord woman. Why wouldn't my husband be drawn to your beauty, your strength? Even I-"

Lydia suddenly stopped mid-sentence. She looked like she had said too much. Some colour suffused her cheeks, though it was hard to tell for certain by the firelight.

Aela didn't say anything for a moment. "High praise from the wife of the Dovahkiin. One woman in the many that he actually chose to marry. I hope you realize, you must be very special for that."

Lydia did not respond to that, but the colour in her cheeks did not fade.

Aela rose. The Dragonborn tensed slightly between bites, ready to swiftly act. But he knew better than to interfere unless it was absolutely necessary.

The Companion Huntress strode around the fire, walking carefully, swaying slightly in that sultry way that the Dovahkiin approved of. She reached her destination, and bent her head down.

Lydia had been carefully studying her sword for rust marks when she felt the pair of calloused, yet still somehow delicate warm hands grab each side of her face. Her face was raised upwards to see Aela's pale-eyed stare.

And then, fearlessly, the Huntress brought her face lower, and brought their lips together.

Red-haired and dark, the two Nord women sank into the joy of their first kiss. Lydia tensed for a moment, then she seemed to deflate into the experience. The sword and sharpening stone fell from her hands, which instead snaked upwards to grasp Aela's own face. Their faces moved, and the Dovahkiin saw their tongues snaking between each other's lips.

After a while they broke apart, breathless. Aela smirked as she moved backwards. Lydia's eyes closed, as if to try to savour the memory.

"Well, I see a bit of what the Dovahkiin does in you," Aela commented wryly. "I would like to see a little more."

Lydia's eyes opened. They were sparkling with hunger and joy, and above all, lust.

The Dragonborn rose, but Lydia looked back at him. "No, my husband. Not yet. Soon."

His wife rose to stand with Aela and this time initiated the kiss herself, snaking her arms around the red-haired Huntress. Aela felt joy; Lydia was a strong worthy woman, and they both wanted this.

Normal women would be fumbling in their lustful zeal. However, these two were trained warriors, their hands steady. Before the Dovahkiin's eyes, kissing and embracing one another, they began to discard the other's clothing beside the roaring fire.

It was much faster for Aela's clothing, of course. Lydia simply had to place two hands on each side of the inside of her vest and push outwards. Below the dueling tongues, the red-haired Huntress' small breasts came into view, pale with hard nipples to indicate her heady arousal.

Aela herself had removed the armor from Lydia, leaving her in a cloth tunic. The Companion smiled briefly at Lydia, making the housecarl flush, then gripped the bottom of the tunic and lifted it upwards. Lydia unresistingly raised her arms so Aela could easily remove the garment.

They were both unclad above the waist now. Their kiss broken, the two women took a bit of time to stare down at the topless beauty of the other. Lydia's own breasts were larger, her nipples dark instead of pink, but the way they jutted outwards indicated that she was just as excited about events as Aela was.

Then they kissed again. Of roughly equal height, the two Nord women snaked their arms around each other's back. Their breasts pressed together, each feeling the pressure of their own nipples digging into the other's.

It was quite a sight for the Dovahkiin, as his eyes drew downwards from their dueling tongues to their compressed breasts, rubbing lithely against each other with sinuous turns of their heads. He restrained himself. This was not a sight to interrupt. Yet.

As they kissed, Aela snaked a hand downward from Lydia's back. She gave one of Lydia's breasts a squeeze even as it pressed into her own, then snaked the hand into Lydia's pants. Lydia broke the kiss. She gave a contented little sigh as Aela's hand continued its journey. Looking into the pale eyes of the Huntress, Lydia felt the other woman finally reach her sex, the moist burrow between her thighs. The housecarl let out her first moan of pleasure.

Aela slipped a finger into that wetness, and Lydia moaned again. Her dark hair shimmered in the firelight, her eyes locked onto Aela's as she felt her depths fingered again and again. Lydia would not be merely conquered though. She slid a hand of her own down Aela's leather pants. The housecarl felt her hand pass through a nest of pubic curls and then into the sticky wetness that marked Aela's own core.

The Dovahkiin watched the two beautiful Nord women go at it without outward expression. Inwardly though, he was absolutely enraptured by the sight. After looking down at each other's hand inside their pants, fingering, they had kissed again, they bodies still pressed together. From his viewpoint, he could lewdly see the shifting movements of the fingers beneath the cloth at furious work to give more pleasure to the other.

Lydia managed a couple words in her rapture. "Aela...that feels so good...don't stop...please..."

Aela responded by moaning as Lydia thrust what looked like another finger inside her. For a moment the red-haired woman enjoyed the sensation, then drew back. Lydia looked at her questioningly.

"That was very nice, housecarl," Aela said deviously. "But I want to see all of you, to see what could enrapture the mighty Dragonborn so."

She tugged at Lydia's trousers, driving them and the underwear beneath to the ground in one smooth movement. Lithely, the housecarl stepped out of her final garments, then Lydia did Aela the same service.

Both women were fully nude before the other now. Aela pushed Lydia gently to the ground and made to push her legs open.

"No," Lydia spoke urgently, any trace of hesitation long gone in the haze of her arousal and desire. "I want you too..."

Aela contemplated that for a moment. Then she swung her lithe form over Lydia's face. Lydia's hair splayed on the ground without notice as the housecarl opened her mouth to give the moist pussy of Aela above her a sensuous, opening lick.

The Huntress moaned. She looked down to see Lydia at work between her thighs, her face moving beneath the red hair of her pubes, giving her pleasure at her center. Aela lingered in the wonderful sensation for a moment, but then proved the truth of her words when she swung downwards as well.

Aela the Huntress met Lydia's own pussy with her own torturous, deep lick, punctuated by a tongue thrust. From behind, the Dovahkiin heard Lydia give out her own moan of pleasure, then begin to lap away at Aela as the two women set to work on the other.

By chance, Aela's face and by extension Lydia's moist, glistening pussy was pointed towards the Dovahkiin. The red-haired woman locked eyes with the Dovahkiin sensuously for a moment as he watched, then without warning buried her face into Lydia's vagina. Her tongue must have been at furious work for Lydia suddenly gave out her loudest cry yet, her body rocking at the newfound assault.

After about thirty seconds of furious pussy-licking, Aela raised her head from Lydia's moist cunt. Her face glistened in the firelight with the fluids of the Dovahkiin's own wife. The three dark diagonal lines across her face were unmarred though, and her eyes were bright with delight and mischief. She looked at the Dovahkiin with that glistening, tattooed face.

"I know what you see in her now, Dovahkiin." Aela the Huntress gave him a smile, her tongue snaking out to lick at the juices at the corner of her mouth. "She is quite something, isn't she?"

That broke the camel's back. The Dovahkiin's emotionless mask broke. He threw the last of his bread aside; he hadn't even remembered he was holding it. Dimly, there was the thought that he needed to be there to stand watch, to confront any wild attackers, but that was a distant one compared to the carnal ones filling his mind. If anything, it only made things a little more dangerous...and exciting.

He threw off his own armor, tunic and pants with remarkable haste. As he did so, he looked at Aela, observing how her eyes watched him undress, snaking up and down his taut male form even as Lydia's pussy glistened right below her chin.

The Dovahkiin was already rock hard, of course. He had two choices, as he approached the scene closest to him. One was Lydia's inviting pussy, currently being fingered furiously by Aela's nimble hands, and the other the mouth below Aela's bright, almost mocking eyes. Time enough for both. His manhood protruded horizontally as he lined up with his target.

Aela opened her lips. And the Dovahkiin buried his massive length inside her hot, wet mouth with a thrust.

The sight of the two Nord women had been enough to test the stamina of any man. Coupling that with the sight of your length buried inside the mouth of Aela the Huntress was even more so. The Dovahkiin gave a sigh as she swallowed his entire length without complaint. Aela tasted his pre-cum with relish, her tongue flicking around the phallus buried inside her mouth, this glorious veiny intruder, and began to suck at him.

Behind them, Lydia stopped from her ministrations on Aela for a moment. "Husband!" she cried out.

The Dovahkiin almost didn't, couldn't respond. Not with Aela's upraised pale eyes, his length in her mouth, his pubic hair tickling her lips. "What is it, Lydia?"

"I need you inside me, my Thane." Lydia cried out.

Aela smiled around the Dragonborn's cock. She pulled her head back slowly, carefully, with sudden immense suction. She strayed a moment on the bulbous head, then lifted off of it with a trail of saliva connecting it to her mouth.

"You don't want to disappoint your wife, Dovahkiin," Aela said. "I would have sucked you until you had filled my mouth with your delicious seed. I do want to taste you again. But your wife saved my life. I guess this belongs to her."

The Dovahkiin gave her a nod, and then drove his manhood, moist with his precum and Aela's saliva, deeply into his wife's welcoming cunt.

Lydia screamed. Even soaking wet, her pussy was stretched wickedly by the huge cock of the Dovahkiin. After that initial feeling though, Lydia began to feel wonderfully filled, adjusting to the familiar yet still endearing experience.

Aela studied the sight before her, of the Dovahkiin's huge phallus buried inside the moist cunt of Lydia below. Her chin resting on Lydia's nest of dark pubic hairs, Aela watched as the Dovahkiin pulled out, and then thrust into his wife again. As he did so, the Huntress' pink tongue snaked out to poke at the little pussy that still remained to her, stretched wide by the penis that filled the housecarl.

It was a mark of the Dovahkiin's stamina that he had not cum at any number of points already. The erotic lesbian sight of his two stalwart companions, his cock being sucked by the proud mouth of Aela, or the tight, welcoming pussy of his housecarl Lydia all qualified, as he drove into his housecarl wife again and again.

Eventually, all good things must come to an end. It was Aela who set him off, perhaps not quite surprising given her position. The Huntress' pussy was being consistently licked by Lydia, a particularly powerful pace leading the Companion to strain in visible rapture above the housecarl's talented tongue. She cried out loudly, head shaking, body shuddering, red hair flying. Her thighs strained noticeably near her pussy as she orgasmed, and Lydia set to licking it up with gusto. At the sight of Aela's pleasure and his own wife enjoying the result, the Dovahkiin roared.

Aela was still coming down from her orgasmic high, but she managed to find her voice. "She saved me. She is worthy. After all..."

She paused, giving a feline grin.

"Lydia is sworn to carry your burdens."

Aela the Huntress was wickedly smiling at the thought of the Dovahkiin's "burden" being carried inside Lydia. She gave an approving nod, a flush along her form still present from the orgasm the housecarl had given her.

That was enough. The Dovahkiin gave a final, violent, brutal thrust deeply inside Lydia and then began to fill her with thick streams of his essence. As his cock twitched with its first, powerful stream inside Lydia's cunt, Aela drove her head once more between Lydia's legs to lick at the pussy and now and again the still fountaining dick of the Dovahkiin.

Both Lydia and the Dragonborn cried out. Lydia felt the hot spurts of liquid inside her, the moist seed of her Thane, the mighty Dovahkiin. His length was buried so far inside her that she was pleasured in a new way she had never experienced before, even between husband and wife. Lydia finally shook with her own orgasm at the sensation, feeling both Aela's tongue and the spewing cock in her pussy, looking upwards to see the Huntress's fine, nude form resplendently glimmering in firelight above her.

Even with the familiar feel of his wife's pussy around him, this orgasm was special. Even when he had cum inside Aela only two nights ago, this was more powerful; it had been built up by events of the day, with no less than two Nord beautiful women to help him on his way.

In his traditional manner, the Dovahkiin continued thrusting as he came, by now filling Lydia's womb with virile seed. The feeling of mixed jism and pussy liquids around his phallus grew as he looked down at Aela's pale eyes observing his ejaculation with a look of curious interest. Only two days before Aela had experienced the same wondrous feeling, and now she had a curious outsider's view at this pulsing penis inside Lydia's pussy. Then she looked down towards Lydia's slack, enraptured face, the dark-haired housecarl's eyes flickering in delight and orgasm as her willing body was fed full of the Dragonborn's seed.

The Dovahkiin began to still at last. His thrusts slowed, then stopped, his length still sheathed inside his wife's creampied pussy. Lydia was exhausted too, savouring the final feelings of his spasming dick and the way it still filled her, sighing contentedly. He wanted to stay in that heavenly sheath forever. She wanted him to stay as well; no woman could have ever felt so filled, so completely satisfied.

The Dragonborn sighed, his sweaty, nude form cooling in the frigid Skyrim air. They had been so zealous in their lovemaking that their heat had negated the famed cold of the outdoors. He drew his deflating phallus, still of sizable length, out of Lydia's pussy with a slow movement.

Watching this movement, Aela cast a hungry glance up at the Dragonborn, then down at the filled pussy resting so close to her own chin. "I wasn't lying you know, Dovahkiin. About wanting to taste you again."

As the Dragonborn finally removed himself, he looked to see Lydia filled to the brim with creamy whiteness. Some of it threatened to escape onto the forest ground below, but Aela descended to make sure of otherwise. The Huntress' eyes closed as her tattooed, red-haired head extended a pink tongue to probe at the white-covered pink folds of Lydia.

Lydia moaned in pleasure, too exhausted but to lay on her back as Aela set to work on her. Aela ate out Lydia furiously, until all the visible jism was gone, vanishing inside the hungry maw that was the Huntress' mouth. Her mouth primly closed, she looked at the Dovahkiin, then raised her legs off Lydia's face, and brought her own face to the dark-haired housecarl's.

The seed she had collected followed the flow of gravity downwards into Lydia's mouth. Aela smiled as she let the jism flow into Lydia's mouth, then broke the flowing kiss to settle off to the side and rest at last.

Lydia wasn't done herself though. Aela had done much for her pleasure; she was full of gratitude for the red-haired Companion, and felt she should do the same.

The housecarl rose briefly to push the Huntress back downwards. Lydia looked back to the Dovahkiin this time, opening her mouth to reveal her tongue swimming in his creamy seed. However, the raven-haired woman did not swallow it as she had many times before. As Aela lay questioningly on her back facing away from the Dovahkiin, Lydia descended to lick at the Huntress' pussy once again for good measure...but with a special gift this time.

One, two, three licks. Then Lydia's mouth opened, and the essence of the Dovahkiin leaked from her lips into the pussy of Aela the Huntress.

The Dovahkiin watched the sight with interest. Of course, the jism was not buried deep inside Aela, but Lydia made to rectify that as best she could. She thrust her tongue into the red-haired huntress, pushing more of the Dovahkiin's seed inside her, until it was lost from sight in a haze of continuous licks and fingerings. Then Lydia motioned the Dragonborn forward. She cast a hungry glance at the Dragonborn's deflating penis, still glimmering with the mixed juices of Skyrim's mightiest and his housecarl wife.

Lydia gave it a few dutiful pumps, her hand sliding easily along the lubricated surface, then drew him forward toward Aela's pussy. The Dovahkiin was exhausted, but managed on his wife's instruction to give a thrust into Aela. The redhead's pussy was still familiar from only two nights before, as he pushed his own seed that Lydia deposited even further inside Aela. The huntress cried out as he did so, feeling the fluids of all three companions mixing inside her wet, stimulated pussy. That cry gave her a second rewarding thrust, but the Dovahkiin was tired now, drawing out of that warm sheath back into the cold air of Skyrim. Lydia watched the whole experience from tired but hungry eyes.

By now they were all exhausted. After completing her job at spreading her husband's seed again inside their new mutual lover, Lydia let her head drop against Aela's red pubes, panting. Aela herself looked down at Lydia's head resting between her legs to lean her own head back in shallow breaths. The Dovahkiin himself was settled backwards onto a tree, still naked.

Aela spoke first. "Well, that was quite a day."

The Dovahkiin grunted assent.

"I'm not sure if you've ever seeded two women, with one coupling," Aela said. "You have your wife to thank for it."

Lydia smiled lazily and drew her hand down at her own pussy. Aela had taken much, but he could still feel her husband's essence deeply inside her and savoured the feeling.

The Dovahkiin let an exhausted sleep settle over him, even as he cast a glance at the two beautiful, naked, seeded Nord women by the fire.

These two had truly proven themselves worthy.


End file.
